Charlotte Belew
|kanji= シャルロット・ブリュー |rōmaji= Sharurotto Buryū |alias= Tyrant Rex (タイラントレックス Tairantorekkusu) Char (by Raishin Akabane, Sigmund and Felix Kingsfort) Ravenna (by Cedric Granville)Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 9 |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 17Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 10 Bonus Content |height = |weight = |birthday = May 31st |eyes = Blue |hair = Blond |blood type = B |affiliation = Count Belew Family Walpurgis Academy Rounds |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student Puppeteer |previous occupation = |team = |previous team = |partner = Sigmund |previous partner = |base of operations = Walpurgis Academy |status = Active |relatives = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Henriette Belew (Sister) |counterpart = |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Megumi Takamoto |english va = |image gallery= Yes }} Charlotte Belew (シャルロット・ブリュー Sharurotto Buryū) is a second year student that is part of the Rounds and is ranked 6th and the Puppeteer of Sigmund. Appearance Manga Charlotte is a young girl with a petite stature and average height. She sports a blond, long hair that reaches down to her waist that slightly curls at the end, with her bangs covering her forehead and reaches down to her eyes, a piece of hair that points forward, two long tresses that goes all the way down her chest and has eyes that are blue of color. She wears a blue colored beret that has a white trimming and a design similar to a half-star, but placed inverted. It also has red ribbon attached in two points in it, which is tied in the middle and letting the end fall loose. A blush can be seen often on her face. Her usual is the academy's uniform; she wears a white long sleeves with and also wears a blue, cravat tie, and tops it off with a black vest that has a large gap on the front, emphasizing the chest area, three buttons on the left side, and tailored with sharp edges. On the right side of her hand, Charlotte wears a brown color gloves that reaches up a few inches from her elbow which has an x pattern on its top, and is secured with a buckle and lock, and wears her gauntlet on her left hand. Charlotte wears a gray, knee high skirt, black stockings and brown shoes that has black laces.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Volume 2 Cover Anime She retains almost everything of her features, but the inverted, half-star design on her beret has softer edges and her shoes has a darker color, the quarters has white trimmings and has red laces and her the location of her entry code, which is gold in color is embedded at the strap of her left gauntlet.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 1 Upon being exposed to Magic, Charlotte becomes Ravenna, that has an olive green hair that is kept on two separate braids and fastened with a fuchsia hairband. Her messy bangs is fixed up a little and has two triangular hair clips in it. She also dons eyeglasses that are silver in color has a rectangle frame. On her shoulder rests a white pigeon, which is Sigmund's altered form. However, her stature, figure, eyes and her clothing remains the same. Personality History Plot Cannibal Candy arc Charlotte, along with a Dragon on her shoulder, sees a male student with his Automaton and tells them to get lost as the two are on her way. Subsequently, she passes by on the school grounds along with her Dragon companion, which causes a commotion for the students and clear the road for her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Page 7 She then asks her companion if the students has to be really scared of her, which he affirms, saying that she is the girl who sent three of her upper classmen in the hospital upon entering the school, but retorts by saying that she was merely teaching them a lesson because they were clingy. The Dragon tells her on making some friends, but she has no intention of doing so, as everyone is a competitor for the Wiseman throne. When the Dragon tells her that her attitude will lead to isolation and adds that she'll never find a boyfriend and will be unpopular; Charlotte replies and questions who the Dragon calls unpopular, and adds that a cute girl like her wont be left alone by guys. Just then, the male student with his Automaton appears. She asks if the two need something from her; the student responds that he'll take her entry qualification. She then states that the idiots who doesn't know their place keeps appearing, causing the student to reveal his rank, greatly surprising her. Charlotte exclaims that she gives up, but even before she can finish, the student cuts off her speech, and says that he hasn't given up yet. Accepting his resolve, she takes him on, and calls out on the Dragon, named Sigmund, which becomes huge, and exclaims that she will make him regret challenging her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 16-23 Charlotte states that she's severely underestimated for someone on the lower rank to challenge her, and taunts the student to try if he can. After an exchange of words between her and her challenger, Charlotte declares that she will show Sigmund's power, and hopes that her challenger is prepared, scaring off the other spectators.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 3-6 However, even before their duel can begin, a morning star hurls towards her, then targeted by a barrage of other Automatons. She then boards atop of Sigmund and comments that aside from being an idiot, her challenger is also a coward for preparing a surprise attack and having a hidden support. An attack from the another party's Automatons surprises her, until she and Sigmund falls on the ground. As she was about to be hit by the morning star, the Automaton of her challenger blocks and catches it, which surprises her more. He commands her challenger to get out of her way.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 8-19 Charlotte then sees her challenger burn in front of her, only to find out that the duo are safe, causing her to comment about the durability of the Automaton of her challenger.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-23 Charlotte, after hearing that the duo will take on the other party, expresses her surprise.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 1-2 She then comments about her challenger's Automaton, and questions the identity of her challenger.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 5-6 Next, she questions the duo's fighting method by asking if Asians have those kind of style. After Sigmund explains to her that her challenger already has considerable amount of training, Charlotte stands up, gives her Magical Power to Sigmund and commands him to attack, destroying an Automaton in its wake.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 9-14 Her challenger comments about the feat that happened, and responds that just because she was saved earlier doesn't mean that he saved him out of gratitude, and inquires for his name. She then tells her challenger, who is named Raishin Akabane, to continue where they left off, but the latter declines, much to her chagrin. Charlotte halts the duo as they escape using a smoke screen, but to no avail. Seeing them flee, she comments that Raishin is a terrible coward, but Sigmund refutes her statement, saying that Raishin noticed his wounds, causing her to inquire about the condition of her Automaton. She calls Raishin a coward yet again who doesn't have the resolve to attack his enemy's weak points, but her Automaton tells her that Charlotte might have taken interest in him, since she did ask for his name. Stunned by Sigmund's statement, she tells him to mum or she'll downgrade his meal from chicken to corn, then walks away. She adds that if Raishin manages to get in in the evening party, he will be destroyed easily, as it is a merciless survival battle, and nuisances will be destroyed in order to attain victory.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Pages 16-22 The next day, Charlotte is one of the people who gathered after Cannibal Candy victimized an Automaton.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 4, Page 26 During lunch break, Raishin calls out to her using her nickname, "Char", making her anxious and tells him not to call her as such. After the latter inquires about Sigmund's condition, she is about to leave when Raishin stops her and states that they should eat together, much to her embarrassment; albeit she refuses, they end up in the same table. Raishin inquires about the commotion earlier morning and tells him that it's Cannibal Candy's work. When Raishin asks for full details, she tells him that he is being annoying, and adds that he is already in a lunch with her and tells him to talk something enjoyable. Raishin teases her, much to her chagrin and commands Sigmund to annihilate him; but the latter tells her to wait as he is eating, making her vexation to grow more and tells her Automaton to feed him dog food from now on.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 3-8 Charlotte gets startled when Raishin stands from his seat and asks him what's wrong, when she spots Magnus from the window. She tells Raishin to forget about him, as Magnus' magic power are outstanding and the school's first genius who controls 6 Automatons all at once, and the closest one on becoming a Wiseman. She tries to stop him but to no avail.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 9-11 Subsequently, Charlotte sees Felix Kingsfort next. Felix asks if it is alright to join her, but she refuses, albeit blushing heavily. Felix asks her again, but this time, to a date, but Charlotte turns down the offer. She then becomes surprised when Felix says that it's Raishin whom he has business with, and bewildered when she hears the deal Felix offered to him.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 20-25 The next day, Charlotte is present again at the scene where Cannibal Candy did it's work. She becomes flustered while talking to Felix, making Raishin question her if she's in love with the Disciplinary Head, much to her embarrassment. Her face becomes painted with horror after seeing the "eaten" Automaton.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 18-21 Feeling uncomfortable at the sight, Charlotte runs away but is stopped by Raishin. With the latter not letting go of her hand she commands Sigmund to bite him and runs away.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 25-27 Succeeding from yesterday, Charlotte goes to the male dormitory and tells Raishin that she would not object if he asks him out on a date, confusing RaishinKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 22-35 and tells him to leave his schedule open after class. Hearing his agreement, she leaves.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 2-3 After their classes, Charlotte notices Raishin's worn out look but quickly dismisses it, and tells Raishin to make rounds on the technical building to lure out Cannibal Candy, and defeat it once it appears. However, Raishin declines and points out that the culprit works at night. Charlotte answers that that is commoner's logic, and because of that, the discipline committee nor the security guards hasn't made any progress. When Raishin asks about their "date", she says that they're currently on it. Raishin calls her an idiot and asks if she has no friends, since Charlotte barely knew him, he's the one she asked for. Embarrassed, she speaks that Raishin shouldn't speak as if he knows her well and he's helping him out with the task Felix gave him. Raishin suddenly asks her out and albeit she declines at first, she ends up going. As they wander in the city, she feels helpless without Sigmund, but Raishin assures that he will protect her. Her partner suddenly thinks of walking into the canal, but she rejects the idea and adds that if he cannot think of a better path, they should head home, as she feels hungry. Raishin asks her to dine in a restaurant, which she rejected at first, but accepted in the end, as her stomach growls.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 8-18 Inside the restaurant, Charlotte questions why Raishin is after her entry pass, when there are around a hundred of people that can participate in the evening party and could have picked a manageable opponent, but Raishin is not so sure himself. The latter then inquires about her feelings for Felix and reveals that he's the one who first greeted her and how happy she was about it. Upon being asked why she keeps on turning down his invitations, Charlotte responds that she cannot accept it or she will make more enemies. Finally, Raishin inquires on why Charlotte wants to be the Wiseman. She responds that she has a dream that she wants to fulfill, even if she has to stain her hands with blood. Raishin then asks her to go and asks her to accompany him while he shop. Later, as they converse about Yaya, Charlotte brings up the previous topic on why Raishin has targeted her by saying that she understands his action as she has also sinned; but even before she can finish, she gets startled when Raishin runs off after hearing noises inside the academy, leaving her behind.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 1-13 She arrives at the scene subsequently, and feels uncomfortable yet again at the sight of the now ineffective Automaton. She runs away but Felix stops her and adds that it's best for her not to be involved with Cannibal Candy anymore. Before she can speak, Felix cuts her off and states that he understands her feelings for choosing Raishin over him. Before she can defend herself, Felix shuns her away, causing her to be unstable and run away in tears.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-22 Subsequently, Charlotte wanders elsewhere but Sigmund is stopping her. She proceeds on saying that she just cannot stay quiet and watch, until her attention is caught by an Automaton. Claiming that she found her prey, she commands Sigmund to attack. However, her happiness is cut short when the Disciplinary Committee, along with Felix, appears. The latter asks her the purpose of their appearance, which made her think that the Discipline Committee Head is suspecting her. However, she denies the accusation and asks for evidence; Felix answers that they have them and it was found in her room. Charlotte stops half-way before she can explain about the circuits, and Felix proceeds on saying that the reason why Cannibal Candy never fall on their search is because no one is able to grasp its movements. Charlotte becomes dumbfounded upon being suspected by Felix as Cannibal Candy.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 12-29 Afterward, a flash of bright light catches her attention.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 10 As the other members of the Discipline Committee leave, Charlotte asks if Felix seriously believe that she is Cannibal Candy, which the latter affirms, then thanks Raishin for luring her out. She then asks what he had done to Raishin and if he has killed him. She then asks if he has had used her all along. She then realizes that Felix's kindness were wrong and wanted to push his sins onto her so he could go on killing. Upon realizing that Felix is behind everything, Charlotte wants to tell everyone the truth, but knows that no one will believe her since Felix has power and everyone believes him, while she has no one. Dropping on her knees, she bursts out in tears and says that what he's doing is cruel, and asks why Felix would do such thing; Charlotte becomes stunned upon hearing his answer. As she is about to be hit by an attack from Felix's Automaton, Sigmund intercepts the attack, wounding him. She then laments on how she got Raishin and Yaya mixed up on her affair, causing her to apologize. Another attack comes charging at her again, but was defended by the duo, shocking her.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Pages 12-31 Shocked by his sudden appearance, Charlotte apologizes to Raishin and claims that she's the reason why he's injured, but Raishin tells her that she's wrong, as she is the one that is in pain.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 4-5 Charlotte bursts into more tears as Raishin defends her from Felix's accusation, but gets shocked when Raishin addresses the Disciplinary Committee head's Automaton as Risette.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 12-14 As her face is painted with horror upon seeing the face of Felix's Automaton, she gets uneasy upon hearing Eliza's statement on Raishin if he hates eating.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 16-18 Charlotte then marvels about Eliza's ability to control and turn into waterKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 20-21 and screams in horror when an injured Raishin crashes into a tree.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 29 Charlotte rushes towards the latter, but then hears Yaya scream and points out that Eliza is using too many magic. Seeing the bloodied Yaya in the ground, Charlotte starts thinking of what she must do but ends up with nothing. She tells Raishin to stop doing things for her because Raishin will die if he goes on, and he will have the whole world as his enemies in the process. However, his response just shocks her. Seeing the ongoing battle between the Automatons, she wonders why Eliza didn't liquefy when Yaya attacked her. Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 1-13 Afterward, she expresses her surprise seeing the White Mist move and tells Yaya's attacker to stop, but upon hearing Raishin's command, she gets more surprised and then ponders on how Yaya accomplished the feat.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 16-23 After Yaya defeats Felix's Automaton, Charlotte gets shocked when Raishin punches Felix. Raishin then apologizes to her for getting her share of punches for Felix, she breaks out in tears, and finally understands Sigmund's statement. Upon being asked by Raishin if she can stand up, she reaches out her hand and tells him to give her a hand.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 14, Pages 28-34 Sword Angel arc Elf Speeder arc Abilities High Mana Affinity: Being a Puppeteer, Charlotte possess Mana inside her body. A testament to her high affinity with Mana is when she was able to make Yaya, a Banned Doll, and has more flesh parts than her own AutomatonKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Anime: Episode 6 recover and heal her wound, albeit the process made her exhausted.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 13-14 Automaton Sigmund: A Banned Doll and the Belew family's heirloom who takes on a form of a miniature Dragon that has four wings and body that are gray in color and has white underbelly. By obtaining enough mana, it is capable of transforming into a massive Dragon that towers over Charlotte.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 3, Page 4 Alfred: A dog-type AutomatonKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 13, Page 7 and Charlotte's favorite petKikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Page 4 that she owned when she was still living in the house of Count Belew. However, it is unknown if it posses combat abilities. Trivia *Charlotte is strong at academic subjects, especially at practical skill classes and has no weak academic subjects. *Charlotte's specialty are Horseback riding, Embroidery, Knitting and Dressmaking. *Charlotte has been reprimanded once, disciplined once, warned three times and acknowledged once. *Like Risette Norden, Charlotte resides in the the Gryphon Female Dormitory. *As revealed by Raishin, Charlotte loves Dogs.Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 42, Page 3 *As revealed by Felix, her motto is "Leaving no hindrances behind, I will crush all opposition and gain everything."Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai Manga: Chapter 12, Page 24 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female